Is it meant to be?
by Duvessa37
Summary: Tony is trying to show Ziva how Ray really is and tell her how he feels. Gibbs finds out Tony's feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Tony looked at Ziva as she grew more and more frustrated with her computer. A slow smile crept to his face as she started banging her hand against her computer.

"Ugh what is wrong with this thing!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask McGeek?" he asked.

He watched her as she dialed McGee's number, thinking to himself how beautiful she looks.

She hung up the phone and turned to Tony and said, "Isn't it your day for lunch?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would forget." He laughs

"Well once McGee gets here, I will go with you to get it."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date Ms. David?"

She chuckled, "In your dreams DiNozzo!"

These playful conversations are what keep him going.

It has been increasingly hard for him to concentrate at work because all he can think about is Ziva.

When she isn't there he is wondering where she is.

When she is there he is noticing her beauty.

She is both feminine and deadly, a perfect combination for Tony.

_Should I ask her to go to dinner with me tonight? _He wonders to himself

He has been trying to get her away from the office alone but every chance he gets, Ray is there.

_I need to tell her about Ray, she deserves to know. I don't want her to get hurt._

"Ah, McGee, there you are, my computer is broken...Please fix it!"

"What were you doing when it messed up?"

"Uh, just, uh checking my email." She says

"Okay, I will try and fix it." He says

"Okay, Tony and I are going to go get lunch. What do you want?"

"Just call me when you get there."

Tony and Ziva walk to the elevator together.

"Your email huh, any naughty pictures you'd like to share?"

She coughs and laughs nervously, "Get your mind out of the sewer."

"You mean gutter. So what was in your email?" he persists.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding. _ The elevator door opens.

"Mind your business Tony."

_She hesitated, what is in her email? I might just have to "visit" her computer when she is out of the office. _

"What are you up to Tony, what is with that smirk on your face?"

"Oh, nothing. So where are we going for lunch?"

"How about that burger joint around the corner?" She says eyeing him suspiciously.

_What is he up to? _She ponders.

"Okie Dokie."

This was the moment; he finally had her alone, now all he had to do was ask.

"So, uh Ziva, what are you doing tonight? Any plans?"

He fiddled with his keys awaiting her answer.

"No, nothing why?"

This was it.

"Oh, I was just uh wondering. Would you like to uh go to..."

_Ring Ring Ring_ Her phone goes off.

"Sorry Tony, hold that thought I have to get this..."

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Ziva, it's me Ray, How is your day going?_

"Hey babe," She says quietly into the phone, turning away from Tony.

_I was just in town and wanted to see if you wanted to go to this nice restaurant that just opened over on 45__th__ street._

"Yeah I know that one, I will meet you there at 7:00 okay I got to go...Love you bye" she says quickly.

_Love you too beautiful see you tonight_

_Click_ She hung up her phone.

She always gets so uncomfortable talking to Ray with Tony there, yet she doesn't know why.

"So that was Ray I presume."

"Yeah, uh he is just in town, wanted to go out tonight.. so yeah what were you saying."

He clenches his fist. _AGAIN! He always has perfect timing to ruin everything. I hate him. _

"Oh, nothing… forget it."

They ride the rest of the elevator ride in silence.

_Ding _They reach their floor.

They walk to the burger place and order their food. While waiting for their order to be ready Ziva says,

"So how is everything with E.J?"

His stomach clenches. She doesn't know how he feels about her and she doesn't know that him and E.J broke up 2 weeks earlier.

_Should I tell her? Why should I lie, then I wouldn't be any better than that scum Ray._

"Not so good considering we broke up."

"What! When? I am so sorry Tony, Why didn't you tell me?"

He saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"Well, she was moving out of town and the relationship was no more than sexual. I just didn't feel it with her you know?"

"She's pretty and your relationship is sexual and you don't feel it? Are you getting sick Tony?" She chuckles.

_If only she knew. If only he could tell her…maybe he should try again._

"Ziva, I need to ask you something?"

"What Tony?"

"Tomorrow, I need to.."

"TONY, YOUR ORDER IS READY!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh, so close again. Maybe these interruptions are a sign. A sign that I shouldn't say anything. I should keep my mouth shut. _

They go up and get their order then head towards the door. Tony turns to see Ray out of the corner of his eye, flirting with another woman.

He hurriedly grabs Ziva's arm and walks faster to the door.

"What! What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing, I just think Gibbs is going to get upset that we have been out so long." He says as he walks out the door.

Once they turn the corner he slows his pace. His heart racing at the thought of her seeing Ray.

_Why did I do that? If she saw him it could have just gotten over what I wanted to tell her. It would have been proof! But I can't I can't let her find out now, today, like that.. I don't want to see her broken down. I love her way too much. _

They finally reach the office building and get into the elevator.  
>"So Tony, you said you wanted to tell me something, what was it?"<p>

"Oh, I was just uh, wondering I had made these reservations like a month ago at this restaurant for tomorrow, but now that E.J and I are broken up I have no one to go with. Would you like to go?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

She sounded so excited, it was enough to break Tony's bad mood.

He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, I really need this right now."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed while smiling at him.

_Ding_ They reached their floor.

"McGee! How's that demon of a computer?"

"I fixed it and uh, everything is restored…did you guys have fun? You were gone awhile."

"Long line McGoo, why are you so interested?"

"Boss has been looking for you guys, we need to uh head out…I'll call him and inform him you're here"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs walks to his desk drawer and grabs his gun.

"We got a dead marine out in Quantico. GEAR UP!"

"What happened boss?" Tony asks.

"That's what we are going to find out DiNozzo."

The team proceeds to gear up and head for the elevator.

Tony looks over to Ziva and can't help the smile that creeps to his face.

"Something funny DiNozzo? Care to share?"

"No Boss."

They enter the elevator and Tony is standing next to Ziva. He can smell her new perfume and scent makes him shiver with delight.

_She is so wonderful. I can't believe Ray gets to be with her. After everything he has done and everything he is still doing to her. I could kill him! I shouldn't have waited this long to tell her. I hope she can forgive me. Tomorrow.. tomorrow will hopefully be the beginning of us and the end of them._

"DiNozzo are you coming? Or would you rather spend your time in LA LA land?"

"Coming Boss sorry Boss."

He gets in the car and sits next to Ziva.

"Tony, what is wrong. Ever sense we got back you have been out of it."

"Nothing just thinking about my hair..does it look okay?" he says, hoping she doesn't see through his joke.

"Tony, you are so conceited," she laughs while messing with his hair.

They start to play fight in the back seat, trying to mess each other's hair up the most.

"Do I need to put you two on time out? We are adults here aren't we?" Gibbs says glaring at them in the rearview mirror.

Mcgee turns around and eyes them suspiciously. _What has been going on with them lately? It's like they are totally different people. Did something happen that I am missing?_

"Turn around McNosey!"

They reach Quantico and exit the car, heading for the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Processing the scene was a blur to Tony. All he could think about was what he was going to say to Ziva tomorrow night.

The rest of the day goes by without much happening. The same playful banter between Mcgee, Tony and Ziva make the day go by quicker.

It was already 6:00pm by the time DiNozzo's mind focused back on work.

"Go home guys, we will resume work tomorrow morning" Gibbs says.

Tony starts to get up and grab his coat.

"What are your plans for tonight Ziva?" Mcgee asks curiously.

"Oh, Ray and I are going to this new restaurant. How about you Mcgee?"

" I am going to hang out with this girl I met while getting the coffee this morning." He says, raising his eyebrows with delight.

"You met a girl McSneaky? Why don't I believe that?" Tony says.

"Yes Tony, I met a girl and her name is Lauren. She is very beautiful and we are going to have dinner at my place tonight."

"Your place," he chuckles, "You sure that's a good idea to invite her into your McNerd Lair?"

Mcgee shakes his head and waves goodbye to the team.

"Why are you so hard on him? He is a nice guy. Is it really that hard for you to imagine a girl liking him?" Ziva asks.

"I am just joking with him, McGoo knows that."

She eyes him curiously and gets her things together. She exits towards the stairs and barely hears Tony say, "Have fun tonight…."


	7. Chapter 7

His stomach clenches as he says, "Have fun tonight…" He doesn't think she heard him and he is hoping she didn't. He doesn't want to lie to her but he doesn't want to sound unsupportive of her happiness with Ray, at least not until he tells her about Ray.

_He better not break her heart tonight. I will kill him. I don't care if I lose my job. I would do anything to protect her. ANYTHING. _

He then notices Gibbs staring at him with this questioning look on his face.

"What's on your mind DiNozzo?"

"Nothing boss, just trying to figure out what to do tonight. What are you doing tonight? Building that boat of yours?"

"Yeah, and having a beer and steak. You know if you need to talk my door is always open."

"I know Boss, thanks. Maybe I will come by later on. So what boat number is this?"

"Number 4"

"How do you possibly get it out of your basement?"

Gibbs starts to walk towards the elevator laughing, "That's for me to know DiNozzo." He enters the elevator and waves at DiNozzo as the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

"And you to find out.." He finishes Gibb's sentence. He laughs quietly to himself. His boss has always been a father figure to him seeming as his father wasn't always around especially as he grew older.

Tony gathers his things and is about to turn off his desk lamp when he notices Ziva forgot to turn her computer off. Against his better judgment he lets his curiosity take over him. He walks slowly to Ziva's desk, looking around to make sure no one is watching him.

He reaches her computer and moves the mouse. The screen flickers to life with her documents folder open. The first thing he sees is the picture of Ziva from Paris. He smiles in remembrance of the wonderful nights spent with Ziva in Paris. _"Who took the couch?" "I did, we flipped a coin."…."Why did you lie to Mcgee?" _ He remembers the conversation vaguely. All he knows is that those nights spent in Paris were some of the best he ever had. He got to lie next to this beautiful woman that he was madly in love with. Although she snores like a mad woman he would listen to her snoring every night for the rest of his life if he could just be with her.

He focuses back on the computer screen he realizes she has pictures of him saved on her computer. _Why would she have these? _He eyes them suspiciously. _Maybe, maybe she has them for the same reason I have her pictures on my computer….maybe…maybe I am just wishing._

He shuts down her computer and turns off his lamp. Takes one last look at her desk, smiles and enters the elevator, on his way to Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

He reaches for Gibb's front door knob, hesitating because if he walks into his house, he has to tell him about Ziva and about Ray. He isn't sure if this is a good idea or not. _What number was it? Rule 12: Never date a co-worker. Ugh, maybe he will understand that I love Ziva and it would only make my work better. I just…I just don't _

"Tony, come in!" Gibbs says.

He opens the door.

"Ha uh, hey boss how did you know I was here?"

"I knew you would come, you always do. I made you a steak, sit down I'll get you a beer."

Tony obeys his bosses order and sits down. He runs his hand over the back of his neck.

_How do I tell him? What will he say?_

"Here DiNozzo." Gibbs places a cold beer in front of Tony.

"So tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well, Boss ha uhm, so you know last month when Ray pulled me aside to talk?"

"yea what of it?

"Well, see I saw his phone and he was texting another woman. Texting her like I text women I am interested in."

"Have you told Ziva?"

"No, see that's why I am here…I am going to dinner with her tomorrow night and I don't know how to tell her…what should I say Boss?"

"Do you really think you should get involved? Don't you remember what happened with Rivkin?"

"Yeah, I know Boss but... I... well I love her…"


	10. Chapter 10

DiNozzo flinches as a reflex to the head slap he thought was coming.

"You're, not going to uh slap me?"

"No DiNozzo and you want to know why?"

"Yeah"

"Because, I have known for a long time how you felt about Ziva. I have seen the way you look at her I am not blind DiNozzo."

"yeah, well.. that's why I don't know how to tell her but I know I need to."

"Tell her the truth Tony, tell her what you know and nothing more. Don't make Ray sound worse than he really is. I know he is playing Ziva but don't let your anger stretch the truth."

"You're right Boss…wait you knew he was cheating on her?"

"Like I said DiNozzo, I am not blind. I didn't tell her because like you, I didn't want to hurt her but I know that hearing it from you plus your exclamation of love will be better than me telling her."

"Thanks, thanks Boss. You really think we will work out?"

"Oh, I think eventually you guys will but knowing Ziva you're going to have to jump through some hoops."

"ha thanks boss…" he chuckles

Tony and Gibbs sit in silence for the rest of their meal. Once Tony has finished eating he says goodbye to his boss and heads home thinking about what he is going to say to Ziva. On his way home he stops by a nearby jewelry store and picks up a necklace with an infinity charm on it. _For my never ending love for her. I hope she will accept it.._

Tony drives home with hope that tomorrow will go good.

He walks into his apartment just as he hears _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"


	11. Chapter 11

"_Tony it's me Ziva."_

His heart starts to pound faster when he hears her voice.

"Oh, hey Ziva what's up?"

"_It's Ray…you know how I was going to dinner with him tonight?"_

"Yeah, what happened?"

"_He never showed Tony, he stood me up." _She says sobbing.

"_I called him and all he said was oh, sorry…Tony, how could he. What did I do wrong? Why is he doing this to me?"_

Tony's heart wrenches in pain hearing her cry.

"He stood you up? That bastard!" He says through clenched teeth.

"_Yeah," sobbing "Can I come over? Please… I don't want to be alone right now." _

"Of course you can. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"_No, thanks I will be there in 15 minutes...thanks Tony."_

"Anytime Ziva, see you in 15."

He starts tiding up at his house picking up his dirty magazines.

He starts to heat up some soup and makes sure he has drinks in his fridge.

He waits for her to get to his house. He is constantly pacing back and forth in his living room thinking about what he is going to say to her when she got there. He walks so much he thinks he is probably going to wear down his carpet if he kept at it so he sits down. As soon as his behind touches the seat he hears his doorbell _Ding Ding Ding. _


	12. Chapter 12

His hands start to shake as he opens the door.

"Hey Ziv.."

She runs into his arms sobbing hysterically. He wraps his arms tightly around her letting her use his shirt as her own personal tissue. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care.

After her sobs become slower he brings her away from him and looks into her eyes.

"Ziva you need to eat something. I heated up some of that chicken soup you like. Please eat, it'll help you calm down."

She nods in agreement so he goes and gets her a bowl.

She sits down on his couch and starts to eat her soup. He sits next to her and runs his hands over her hair soothing her.

"I can't believe that he did that to you. I would never ever even think about doing that to you…" He hopes that she gets the hint that he is making.

"I don't know Tony, I have had this, what do you call it, gut feeling, that Ray has been cheating on me. This.. this thing that he has done to me…it's unforgivable!" She says getting angrier with each word.

She grabs onto Tony's hand, squeezing it for assurance.

He looks at her getting upset over a guy who was never even worth it and he can't help himself.

"Ziva, I need to tell you something. This may not be the best time to say this but I need to. You need to know…"


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it Tony, you can tell me anything."

"I…I…" he looks into her eyes that are still red from her tears.

_Should I tell her now or will this make things worse?_

"_I love you" "I love you" how hard can that be? Three simple words._

"Ziva I … I love…you" he says in a barely audible whisper.

Ziva's eyes get wider as tears start to come to her eyes.

"Tony…I…I can't….I can't" she starts to cry hysterically again.

He holds his arms around her again, letting her cry.

_Was I wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have told her..ugh I was wrong wasn't I? I messed everything up._

She sobs uncontrollably with her face against his chest.

_He loves me, he loves me… why did I never see it? I love him too.. but this..this is too soon._

"Tony, I….I love you too…but I can't….it…it's too soon.. I am sorry.." She cries.

"You love me…" his heart beats faster… "It's okay; I will wait as long as you need" He holds on to her tighter.

_She loves me…me…not Ray…me…I can't believe this! I am the luckiest guy ever. I will do anything for her. I ….I love her so much. _

"Is it okay if I stay tonight Tony…I just..I don't want to be alone.. I don't want to go home because Ray might call..or worse come over. I don't want to get weak and take him back…"

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you want…forever if you want…"He says the last part in a whisper.

A smile creeps to her face… "Thank you Tony."

They curl up on his bed. Her face against his chest. She listens to his heart and breathing. She feels safe with him.

She starts to drift off to sleep as Tony's phone rings…_ring ring ring. _


	14. Chapter 14

He checks the Caller ID and when he doesn't recognize the number he puts it back down on his side table.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Aren't you going to get that" Ziva says.

"No, let it go to voicemail, it isn't nearly as important as you and this moment right here."

She smiles, "Tony, answer your phone."

He reaches over and grabs his phone, hoping that whoever is calling will make it quick so he can get back to Ziva.

"Hello?"

"_DiNozzo, it's me Ray, have you seen Ziva? I messed up, I need to talk to her. She isn't answering her phone and she isn't at home…do you know where she is?"_

"No!" he hangs up his phone.

"Who was it?"

_Should I tell her? I just don't want her to get upset…hmm._

"Tony?"

"It was Ray. He was looking for you. He asked if I saw you and I said no."

"Oh…I see..well good, let him suffer"

She lays her head back down and snuggles up to him. She closes her eyes and starts to dream. She dreams of how her life could be with Tony. She could be happy, safe and loved. Everything she always wanted to be. _I think, I think I may be in love with him…_is her last thought before she slips into a deep sleep. The first deep sleep she has gotten since Ray came into her life.


End file.
